Qui es-tu mon prince ?
by LucyFarmer
Summary: Harry Potter a découvert le manuel du "prince de sang-mêlé".Ce livre l'obsède petit à petit... Ainsi que le propriétaire inconnu... Spoilers pour "Harry Potter et le prince de sang-mêlé" et yaoi snarry Première fanfic de Harry Potter INTERROMPU POUR LE MOMENT
1. Prologue

**Première fanfic' de Harry Potter, spoilers de Harry Potter et le Prince de sang-mêlé.Yaoi **

**L'univers appartient à J.K ne gagne rien à part les critiques..**

Il n'y avait personne dans l'immense bibliothèque de Poudlard.C'était trois heures après le couvre-feu.

L'obscurité reposait sur les toits de Poudlard et s'infiltrait dans les vitraux de l'école.

Mais dans un coin poussiéreux, entre deux rayonnages où se tenaient les livres disposés aux élèves, désobéissait un Griffondor.

Sur le bureau où il était installé, une bougie était à moitié consumée.L'étudiant ne s'occupait pas de la cire qui coulait, tellement il était concentré sur le livre de potions qui se trouvait devant lui.

Les notes personnelles l'avaient tellement aidé, et, grâce à ça, ses examens n'ont jamais été autant faciles ces derniers temps.

Ce livre le fascinait de plus en plus.

Le premier cours de potions de l'année où il était arrivé en retard avec son ami, il avait reçu accidentellement, ce manuel usé sûrement d'une bien ancienne année.

Se pressant à cause de son honteux retard, il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de le prendre et s'installer.

Ensuite, on présentait une petite fiole qui donnait la chance à celui qui la buvait.

C'était une récompense pour celui qui réussirait une potion très délicate à réaliser.

Il fallait qu'elle soit gramme d'ingrédient de trop ou de moins ne serait toléré, ni un mélange trop brusque ou dans le mauvais sens à la mauvaise seconde.

Tous les étudiants ne furent pas découragés cependant, tant la volonté les animait ce matin là.

Ils prirent tous les ingrédients et ouvrirent leur manuel sans attendre.

Ils commencèrent en même temps qu'ils découvrirent la recette.

Quand ce fut son tour de jeter un coup d'oeil sur la bonne page, ses yeux s'agrandirent tant la surprise fut grande.

La page avait non seulement la recette entière, mais elle était noircie de petites notes et de dessins, expliquant des détails contredisant un peu certaines étapes.

Il fut pris d'une certaine confiance et appliqua tous les conseils qui étaient ajoutés par un mystérieux élève.

Tandis que les autres n'arrivaient même pas à faire la première étape, les nerfs un peu à vifs, le Griffondor continua tout sourire sa potion sans rencontrer le moindre problème.

Son amie, échevelée, se croyait en plein délire, elle qui avait l'habitude de réussir.

Quand elle releva la tête, elle se crut désormais dans un univers parallèle.

Il n'était jamais bien fort en potion et voilà qu'il était tout sourire, sans trace d'effort sur son visage.

Il lui donna quelques conseils bienveillants mais ce fut lui, en fin de compte, qui reçut la récompense avec les félicitations du professeur.

Le cours terminé, une force lui poussa à garder le manuel et de vérifier le nom de l'ancien propriétaire.

_Le Prince de sang-mêlé._

Aucun indice de plus, ce fut si vaste...

Il le cacha donc sous sa robe de sorcier et s'en alla sans un mot.

Ses amis s'impatientaient pendant qu'il examinait le manuel dans un froncement de sourcils.

Il affichait un air absent et ça n'indiquait rien de bon.

Plus les jours passaient, plus son drôle d'air ne le quittait pas.

Il devenait aussi plus songeur, ce qui faisait perdre énormément de points à sa maison pendant les cours de potions.

Le professeur Rogue, en plus de ses fidèles remarques sarcastiques, concentrait son regard à une personne en particulier.

Assis derrière son bureau, tandis que les élèves s'acharnaient à préparer des potions sans relever leur nez de leurs chaudrons, il fixait Harry Potter étrangement ses longs doigts crochus sur son menton, faisant des va et viens.

Ses yeux se plissèrent, une lueur d'attention se lisant dans cette mer d'encre.

Le jeune lion ne prêtait pas attention et continuait à tricher avec son merveilleux manuel qui lui donnait réussites sans effort.

Le soir, sous la confidence de la couette et la douce lumière d'un lumos, il relisait avec engouement l'écriture élégante, le sourire toujours collé aux lèvres.

Ses amis n'aimaient pas cette nouvelle ne mangeait presque pas et ses yeux verts ne se décrochaient pratiquement jamais du livre quand ils étaient en salle commune.

Hermione pensait au début que tout lire, réviser et surtout aux matières faibles ne pouvaient pas faire de mal.

Pourtant, il y avait un côté malsain qui lui donnait des en discutait en secret avec Ron qui approuvait, trouvant aussi une légère dégénérescence.

Ginny, quant à elle, les écoutait d'une oreille discrète puis joignit plus tard ces conversations.

Son trésor caché sous son oreiller le soir, puis sous sa robe de sorcier le jour, il ne le quittait jamais.

Et ce n'était plus pour avoir ses récompenses ou passer ses examens mais par plaisir.

Les jours passaient et le professeur Rogue insistait de plus en plus sur les regards.

Que ce soit à la grande salle aux dîners ou pendant les cours, ce n'était plus que de la haine qui transperçait mais cette lueur inconnue.

Il n'y avait plus de retenues mais des points en moins.

C'était de plus en plus curieux pour le jeune, Hermione et Ginny ne tenant plus de cette situation, s'étaient réunis plusieurs fois sans Harry entre deux cours, pour trouver une solution.

Le plus tôt possible serait le mieux pour eux.

Les questions qu'ils posaient à propos du propriétaire...C'était comme si le livre était ensorcelé.Une magie noire pour le posséder.

Alors que Ron se faisait harceler par Lavande et Hermione rongeait ses ongles pour ne pas craquer, Ginny eut une idée qui pourrait débarrasser le livre mais aussi en profiter pour ses intérêts...

_Ferme les yeux Harry..._

Le jeune homme avait suivi Ginny sans grogner et l'avait laissé le manuel, même si il eut un grand pincement au cœur quand il ne sentit plus la couverture sous ses doigts.

Un long silence s'ensuivit et son cœur se serrait toujours quand des lèvres fines se posèrent sur les siennes.

Il n'eut aucun dégoût, juste un petit sourire gêné qu'il tenta de remplacer par un autre sincère.

Ils partirent ensemble, ne remarquant pas une présence à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Toujours dans la bibliothèque, ne voulant pas quitter la table, Harry relisait avec ferveur et application en même temps.

Il avait tenté de résister, tout en faisant confiance à Ginny qu'elle était capable de le cacher.

Mais la tentation était si forte, si profonde..et autre chose aussi...Elles s'infiltraient en lui pour s'enrouler autour de son cœur comme un serpent.

Au début c'était vraiment pour réussir dans les potions mais l'écriture lui provoquait de l'admiration pour une étincelle qui picotait un peu partout dans son corps.

Personne ne devait savoir que Harry avait retrouvé le livre et surtout pas ce que lire lui procurait désormais comme sensations.

Autour de son manuel, des tonnes d'autres jonchaient le Griffondor.

Il trouvait l'écriture sensuelle et cette pensée fit rosir ses joues.

Il traça du bout de ses doigts les lettres ajoutées, imaginait la plume qui esquissait les petits schémas et griffonnait près de l'imprimé, la main qui la tenait fermement ou entre deux doigts, las.

Est-ce qu'elle était épaisse petite et grossière ? Ou osseuse ?

Ses doigts longs ou boudinés ? agiles ou maladroits ? Harry raya la possibilité de la maladresse.

C'était trop raffiné.

Il ne lisait plus dorénavant, il admirait juste et rêvassait presque.

Mais cet élève ne devait plus être à Poudlard depuis longtemps, il n'aurait aucune chance de le rencontrer.

Harry passa la nuit à tenter de deviner l'apparence, dessinait quelques portraits du prince sans détail.

Il était juste sûr qu'il était ténébreux et brun.Sûr ou idéalisait, il rougissait de ce doute.

Il tomba enfin de fatigue, la tête sur le bureau et le manuel sur ses genoux, ses croquis éparpillés sur le sol.

Le lendemain matin, Hermione se réveilla plus tôt que ses camarades de dortoir comme à son habitude.

Elle se prépara sans une once de fatigue et sans tarder malgré sa grande se faufila discrètement pour ne pas réveiller ses camarades.

Une fois dans les couloirs elle relâcha son attention et fonça à la bibliothèque.C'était comme un rituel pour elle.

Elle aimait y aller pendant les pauses des après-midi mais préférait le calme absolu tôt le ne risquait pas de la déranger même si les élèves de cette école respectaient le travail des autres.

Sauf deux Griffondors idiots qui enquêtaient avec elle et exprimaient leurs joie ou leur surprise de la découverte.

Ils se faisaient souvent virer pour ça mais ils faisaient surtout perdre le temps de la jeune fille.

Aussi, elle fut surprise quand elle vit que la porte était entrouverte.

Hermione se mit aussitôt sur ses gardes et avança à pas de crabes, serrant sa baguette dans sa poche.

A première vue, il n'y avait aucun fantôme, aucune silhouette.

Un ronflement soudain et lourd la fit sursauter couru rejoindre d'où provenait le son, partagée entre l'envie de pouffer ou de filer.

Filant derrière une étagère qui était la plus proche d'une respiration régulière, elle passa la tête pour apercevoir son ami profondément endormi, un manuel trop bien connu à son goût et des portraits d'hommes bruns, les traits de visages presque effacés.

Elle ne pouvait croire ce qu'elle avait devant les avoir passé la nuit à la bibliothèque ? Ginny avait-elle menti à propos du manuel ou alors elle avait cédé ? Et pourquoi ces portraits lui faisaient tellement penser à Rogue ?


	2. Ginny est parfaite pour toi

**Merci beaucoup pour les critiques, follows et fav !**

Hermione n'osa faire aucun pas de plus.

Il n'était pas supposé être là.

Il avait un sommeil léger mais c'était impensable de penser que son ami pouvait se lever tôt pour aller à cet endroit.

Il devait sûrement y passer la nuit, mais comment avait-t-il pu passer la surveillance des rondes ?

Elle se pencha doucement pour ramasser du bout des doigts les parchemins froissés et contourna la table sur la pointe des pieds pour ranger le plus d'archives possibles sans réveiller son ami qui n'avait sûrement pas l'air d'être dérangé.

Quelques ronflements d'une hauteur soudaine la stoppait dans ses gestes, vérifiant à chaque fois les yeux fermés de Harry.

L'aube clair perçait à travers les vitraux, donnant beaucoup plus de lumière qu'un après-midi normal et reflétait sur les joues de l'adolescent, révélant quelques touches de rose.

Hermione s'empêcha de glousser à ce moment là.Elle décida enfin de secouer doucement l'épaule de Harry en sifflotant.

Le sorcier mit deux minutes à réaliser qu'il s'était endormi mais pas dans son lit.

Sa vue embuée, il n'y avait qu'une forme féminine qui se penchait vers lui.

Il chercha ses lunettes en tapotant du bout des doigts la table et les mit sur son nez.

La jeune fille ria et frotta son épaule pour le faire revenir dans le monde réel et décida d'ignorer pendant quelques secondes, le livre posé ses cuisses.

«Tu es à la bibliothèque, fit Hermione, je me demande comment tu as fait pour ne pas te faire prendre..

-Il faut croire que je suis fort, plaisanta le survivant en baillant, il est quelle heure ?

-Il est tôt, le déjeuner sera dans deux heures.C'est pour ça que je me demande pourquoi tu es là...

-Je..je dois absolument réviser..

-C'est sûr que tes notes sont absolument pitoyables ces derniers temps, ironisa t-elle.

M'enfin Harry...ce livre..je croyais que tu t'en étais débarrassé... »

La gorge de Harry se se sentit tellement idiot à ce moment là.Il aurait dû le cacher sous sa robe lorsque ses paupières étaient trop lourdes à garder ouvertes.

Ses doigts se posèrent inconsciemment sur la couverture en avait fait tant d'efforts pour le trouver.

Il pouvait encore avoir mal aux doigts rien qu'en repensant au nombre de boîtes surchargés qu'il fallait enlever des autres pour les remettre et ainsi de chaque recoins de chaque coffre, chaque caisse et s'enfoncer des échardes pour aucun résultat.

Il devait passer entre les fioles poussiéreuses et des potions non utilisées.

Il sentait encore son dos souffrir aussi quand Harry essaya de se relever correctement.

Se penchant pour avoir une vue plongée du dessous des placards et se mettre à quatre pattes pour récupérer chaque objets qui étaient au fond, pratiquement contre le mur.

La distance était telle, qu'un bras tendu ne pouvait pas les que Harry était mince et que les pieds des meubles soutenaient d'une bonne hauteur pour réussir à se glisser.

Mais cela n'empêchait pas de se meurtrir le dos et les coudes qui se frottaient contre le sol en pierre.

Et ainsi de suite, attaquant des centaines sans changer d'avis.

Il le voulait tellement...

Quand il revenait dans son dortoir, il avait son t-shirt et jogging déchirés, les coudes en sang, épuisé et le visage crasseux mais plongé dans un état de quiétude.

Le livre collé contre sa poitrine, il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à le lire sous la couette.

C'est pourquoi, il alla à la bibliothèque ce soir là.

«Hermione..

-Je croyais que Ginny l'avait caché..

-Elle l'a fait elle m'a même em.. » Harry eut envie de couper sa langue à ce moment là.

Mais malheureusement, il n'avait pas eut le temps d'attraper sa baguette et lancer un sort à sa bouche.

Sa meilleure amie cria de surprise et gloussa, les yeux pétillants de curiosité.

«Elle t'a embrassé ? Je le savais ! Elle était rouge comme une pivoine quand elle est revenue au dortoir ! Et puis regardez-vous ! Vous êtes trop mignons tous les deux ! Ces petits regards, ces bégaiements...

-Tais toi ! Je ne voudrais pas..pas que Ron le sache pour le moment..tu sais c'est sa sœur.. »

Hermione prit un air solennelle et jura sur sa magie de sorcière qu'elle attendrait l'autorisation de son elle se pencha, comme si un élève pouvait déjà être réveillé, et murmura :

«Alors ? Vous sortez ensemble ?

-Non.

-Vous êtes de vrais idiots tous les deux ! Ginny est la fille parfaite pour attends quoi ? »

Elle semblait avoir complètement oublié de sermonner Harry pour avoir récupérer le livre.

Après tout, ils l'avaient fait pour le bien de leur ami.

A cause de Voldemort, tout le monde prenaient tout pour nocif au survivant et il y avait beaucoup d'attentats contre Dumbledore ces derniers temps.

L'étudiante se lança dans un long monologue sur les preuves que Ginny et son ami étaient faits l'un pour l'autre.

Harry faisait semblant de l'écouter pour jeter quelques coups d'oeil à ses croquis.

Il n'arrivait pas à dessiner la profondeur de regard que pouvait avoir le prince.

Ses joues rosirent soudainement, faisant croire à la jeune fille que c'était dû au fait de son idée de l'avenir de son meilleur ami avec la rouquine.

Elle n'arrêta pas, son enthousiasme grandissait de plus en , les aiguilles du temps ne furent aussi lentes.

Mais quand les élèves de toutes les maisons, professeurs compris, envahirent les larges couloirs de Poudlard, Harry ne put retenir un léger soupir de soulagement.

Il la coupa avec le plus de délicatesse possible tout en se baissant :

«Hermione..c'est déjà l'heure du déjeuner, nous devons y aller.. »

La jeune fille fut surprise que le temps passa si vite.

Elle s'agenouilla à son tour pour aider l'autre Griffondor à ramasser les croquis quand un Ron essoufflé entra en trombe dans la pièce.

«Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ?! Tout le monde est déjà à table ! Il n'y aura plus rien à manger !

Allez grouillez vous ! »

Les deux autres ramassèrent précipitamment les croquis avant de rejoindre le rouquin qui partait déjà.

Ils allèrent tellement vite, que Hermione oublia sur le coup de donner les feuilles ramassées et

les avait glissées négligemment sous sa robe d'école.

A la table des Gryffondor, Ron mangeait avec son appétit habituel, Ginny fixait Harry avec une toute autre sorte d'appétit, Hermione donnait des coups de coude à Harry pour le lui montrer mais le brun ne paraissait pas si intéressé que ça.

Il était encore plongé et caressait sa cuisse, là ou reposait le manuel.

Il voulait découvrir qui était le propriétaire pour le trouver.

Cela ne pouvait pas être un vieillard parce que le livre était en assez bon état, juste extrêmement poussiéreux quand il l'avait ouvert pour la première fois.

Plus d'une vingtaine d'années sans aucun doute.

Mais ce détail ne servirait qu'à trouver cet homme, il n'avait aucune importance sinon.

Ses troubles restaient toujours aussi animés malgré ça.

Il pensait toujours que le propriétaire serait séduisant, rien qu'en repensant à ces mains imaginées mais réelles, cette chaleur exquise se rampait lentement de sa nuque à ses orteils.

Pendant ce temps là, dans la table des Serpentard, Draco sifflait quelque chose à ses camarades de maison qui ricanaient à leur tour, attirant l'attention et l'inquiétude du quatuor.

Le blond lançait quelques regards entre Harry et la table d'honneur où se nourrissaient les professeurs.

Aucun Gryffondor ne comprit à ce moment là pourquoi ces ricanements se dirigeaient contre eux cette fois.

Les chuchotements se firent plus fort, titillant la curiosité de releva sa tête discrètement pour voir au dessus des têtes des élèves agités.

Dès que le Serpentard se retournait, Harry se cacha aussitôt avec tout ce qu'il trouvait sous la main.

Draco ne faisait que ricaner et relança la discussion, un grand sourire malsain sur ses lèvres en tournant la tête vers son ennemi.

Harry se sentit définitivement mal à l' n'avait aucune raison de se sentir visé.

Il n'avait rien à peut être qu'il commençait à se mettre en question.

Est-ce qu'il était attiré par le prince ? Il ne l'avait jamais vu mais il lisait souvent sur des magasines moldus qu'il y avait des femmes et des hommes qui étaient tombés follement amoureux de leur correspondant sans une seule photo.

Harry secoua la tête pour chasser cette idée de la tê , il n'était pas amoureux du prince.

Il était amoureux de savait qu'il n'avait pas osé lui parler et était maladroit quand la rouquine entra dans la même pièce que lui.

Pourtant le baiser, ne l'avait pas enflammé.Mais ce n'était qu'un seul baiser qui n'avait duré que quelques secondes.

Fermement décidé, il irait lui demander de sortir avec lui.

Le survivant prit donc une serviette de table et griffonna une demande de rendez-vous près du lac et demanda à Hermione de la passer à qu'elle fit, sans commentaire mais ne cachant pas sa joie non plus.

La sœur de Ron ne sut comment se comporter devant le garçon qu'elle aimait en secret.

Ses doigts tremblèrent d'appréhension et elle eut du mal à déplier la serviette.

Les rumeurs de moquerie s'amplifièrent mais la plus sage des Gryffondor murmura :

«Ne t'inquiètes pas, ça n'en vaut pas la peine..et je crois que Ginny a l'air d'accepter ton invitation. »

En effet, ladite jeune fille rougissait et hocha timidement la tête à Potter, des étoiles dans les

yeux.

Mais ce rendez-vous prévu ne l'aidait pas à étouffer ce mauvais pressentiment qui tordait son ventre.

Malfoy était sûrement en train de concocter un plan digne de sa maison.

Et l'ignorance du comment et surtout du pourquoi angoissa terriblement Harry.

Les trois amis avaient l'habitude des sales coups de Draco mais le brun sentit que c'était pour lui seul.

Draco pouvait attaquer sur n'importe quel terrain.

On sonna pour prévenir le premier cours de la journée.

«Oh non...On a cours avec la chauve souris..Les points vont s'envoler encore...

-Courage Ron, il s'est calmé ces derniers temps.

-Oui, je le trouve même...différent...

-Il y a une semaine, tu n'étais pas venu au dortoir avec nous Harry... »

Lança le rouquin avec un air ami sut de suite où il voulait en venir.

«Non Ron, je n'ai pas empoisonné Rogue. »

Hermione, qui était la plus mature du trio, se permit de faire son enfant.

«Il avait emprunté seulement un livre dans une salle interdite aux élèves... »

Ginny cligna des yeux, tandis que le concerné envoya des éclairs de

reproches à travers le verre de ses lunettes à Hermione.

Tous les élèves de Poudlard se levèrent et partirent aussitôt joindre leurs cours respectifs.

Les maisons des sixièmes années se variaient comme à chaque cours

de Défense contre les forces du Mal dorénavant.

Les Serdaigle avec sérieux, les Poufsouffle avec une appréhension terrible, les Serpentard avec assurance et les Gryffondor avec ennui et quelques grognements de mécontentement.

Et dire qu'Harry Potter aimait cette matière...

Depuis le début il haïssait Rogue et là, il le faisait de moins en moins confiance.

Pourtant une douleur emplissait son corps comme du venin parce qu'il ne voulait pas qu'ils se détestent.

Ensuite, pour une raison inconnue, ce serait fatal si Rogue ne serait qu'un traître et rien de plus.


	3. Potter vous trouble mon cher parrain ?

**Désolée pour la présentation et les bugs qui effacent les mots.**

**Je fais en sorte que la lecture soit la plus agréable possible..**

L'angoisse monta au centre de la classe.

La salle était vide mais on pouvait sentir l'aura si particulière de Rogue.

Les élèves restèrent au milieu de la salle, deux côtés différencièrent la classe à ce moment là :

ceux qui étaient perdus et tournaient autour d'eux même et ceux qui avaient de l'assurance et restaient calmes.

Le fameux trio fut un mélange des deux.

Ils ne bougeaient pas, attendaient patiemment le professeur mais anxieux

comme à chaque cours de potions les années précédentes.

Soudain, grinça une lourde porte derrière les escaliers montants.

Rogue apparut, son humeur peu accueillant, peint sur son visage.

Les Poufsouffle retinrent leur respiration comme Hermione qui sentit un papier tomber de sa robe.

Par instinct, même si elle était toujours courageuse, elle éloigna d'un discret coup de pied, la feuille.

Le dessin fut sous la robe de Harry qui ne sentit rien.

Rogue, quant à lui, entendit un bruissement de feuille sur le sol et ne s'étonna

pas quand il devina que ce bruit provenait des trois célèbres Gryffondor.

Deux gouttes d'encre se dirigèrent vers eux.

Ses lèvres qui formaient il y a dix secondes une ligne parfaite, se baissèrent, ne présageant rien de bon.

Une voix glacée et grave rompit le silence.

«Monsieur Potter, relevez votre robe je vous prie. »

Le concerné plissa les yeux, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait, Hermione demanda pardon silencieusement à son ami, et le reste de la classe fixait les pieds du Survivant.

«Potter, cinquante points en moins pour Gryffondor si vous ne relevez pas votre pied immédiatement. »

Harry n'avait aucune raison de désobéir.

Malgré son caractère, il leva un pan de sa robe, révélant un parchemin froissé.

Pour la première fois, il laissa exprimer sa surprise ce qui ne déplaisait pas à Rogue.

Il décida d'en profiter encore un peu.

«Ramassez ce parchemin, Potter. »

La fierté de Harry en prit un coup ce matin là, ce fut très humiliant.

Mais sa maison n'avait pas besoin de perdre des points de plus.

Elle en perdait tellement à cause de lui.

Se mettant à genoux pour la récupérer, il mordait sa lèvre inférieure pour ne pas trembler.

L'homme en noir avança vers son élève qui tendait le fameux s'en empara sèchement, ce qui fit déglutir bruyamment Hermione.

Harry se tourna vers la jeune lionne, de l'interrogation dans son regard.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de murmurer un pardon que l'ancien maître de potions jeta un œil sur le contenu du papier et arqua un sourcil.

Son rictus qui apparut ensuite et le fait qu'il ne parla plus, mirent Harry mal à l'aise.

Il voulait qu'il parle, il ne savait pas ce qu'il y avait sur ce bout de papier mais il n'avait rien écrit ou dessiné de compromettant.

Les seuls choses qu'il devait cacher étaient en sécurité dans sa malle.

Un éclair traversa le cerveau du jeune homme.

Avant de rejoindre Ron, Hermione l'avait aidé à ramasser ses dessins mais il n'avait pas réalisé que son amie l'avait gardé à cause de l'urgence de la situation.

Il reconnut le parchemin de sa réserve personnelle.

Voilà pourquoi elle était si pâle..et elle n'était plus la seule à l'être.

«Je vais garder ce _joli_ dessin pour heure de retenue pour vous Potter. »

Il ironisa vraiment avec _joli_.

Pour le jeune homme c'était la fin.

Il pria Merlin de ne pas être seul à la retenue.

Il ne voulait pas être le seul à avoir de retenue.

Il ne voulait pas avoir de question sur le dessin.

Il ne voulait pas que le professeur sache que le Survivant, qui devait sortir avec Ginny Weasley, ait de l'admiration pour un homme.

Même si cela n'avait aucun rapport au fond.

Et il se demanda pourquoi il se préoccupait du fait que son ancien professeur de potion doute de sa sexualité.

Mais c'était à la boule à la gorge, qu'il s'installa derrière son pupitre avec les autres.

Hermione s'excusa des dizaines de fois à la suite.

Ce fut la première fois qu'elle était maladroite.

Ron tapota l'épaule de la jeune fille pour savoir ce qu'il se passait mais elle garda sa bouche fermée, concentrée sur le cours et ne voulait pas dire quoique ce soit.

Ses lèvres serrées et tremblantes et ce froncement de sourcils le prouvaient.

Le cours se déroula dans une atmosphère que seul Rogue connaissait le secret.

Aucune différence des autres sauf Draco, avec ce sourire insupportable qui ne le quittait toujours pas et aucun point n'avait été enlevé aux Gryffondor.

Quand la cloche sonna, tous partirent sans un mot.

Harry récupérait ses affaires de cours quand une voix veloutée s'adressa à lui.

«Votre retenue sera après le dîner...allez, dépêchez vous.

-O..oui monsieur... »

Ce fut la première fois aussi qu'il bégayait devant cet homme qu'il haïssait.

Il fut surpris quand il vit Ginny l'attendre près de la porte avec un air complice.

Et aussi à cause du sifflement de mépris qu'il entendit derrière lui.

«Est-ce que ça va ? »

Le supposé couple se promenait autour du lac, seuls à l'abri des regards.

Le vent frais fouettait les cheveux de Ginny qui riait aux éclats en essayant de maîtrises ses flammes.

Harry oublia que le bâtard graisseux avait un de ses dessins et qu'il avait une retenue

le soir même avec lui.

Il se moqua gentiment de la rouquine pendant qu'elle feignait de bouder et tournait autour de lui en lui faisant des grimaces.

Harry trouva ce côté gamine et relâché de Ginny adorable.

Quand le vent se calma enfin, les deux adolescents s'assirent sur le sol, faisant face au lac.

Quelques petites flammes s'envolaient avant de se reposer sur sa joue, Ginny tenait ses mèches rebelles pour pouvoir plonger dans les yeux émeraudes de celui qu'elle aimait.

Harry ne sut quoi rouquine le regardait intensément mais il y avait tant de

possibilités.

Il posa donc sa main par terre sans un mot.

Un nouveau coup de vent fit danser l'herbe folle de Poudlard.

Ginny en profita pour effleurer la main de doigts s'entrelacèrent.

Mais il y avait quelque chose qui n'était pas bien grave mais il n'apprécia pas cette sensation.

Il voulut en parler à Hermione au moment du dîner.

Les lèvres pulpeuses de la jeune rousse prirent doucement l'assaut de ceux de son ami.

Il accepta le baiser mais ne le prolongea pas.

Leurs lèvres restaient unies et rien de plus.

Des doigts féminins dessinaient des cercles invisibles sur la paume d'une main masculine qui ne bougea pas.

Un peu plus loin, deux formes les épiaient, leurs têtes dépassant les pierres des murs de Poudlard.

«Alors le petit plan de ma sœur a marché on dirait...

-Je ne sais pas..regarde Harry..il est bizarre.. » Le trouble de la situation se lisait aussi bien sur le visage du Survivant que sur celui de Hermione.

«Vas y, traite moi de menteur ! » s'emporta Ron faisant soupirer d'agacement sa partenaire d'espionne.

«Je ne dis rien de tel, mais je crois...Est-ce que tu t'es demandé si Harry... »

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase, le rouge aux joues.

Ron ne devina pas le reste.

Peut être que Hermione ne voulait pas le mettre en colère en avouant que c'était une autre fille et que c'était une erreur de déduction.

Peut être que c'était Luna ou même Lavande.

Si cela avait été la dernière, il se débarrasserait d'un poids.

Mais elle resta muette et se retourna, dépoussiérant sa robe.

«Euh..on y va ? On va être en retard ! bafouilla la lionne en traînant Ron avec elle.

Ils ne s'arrêtèrent pas, même quand Draco fonça sans compagnie sur les Gryffondors, tête baissée.

Il se dirigeait vers les cachots.

«On dirait vraiment qu'il prépare quelque chose... »

Les hypothèses du cerveau brillant de Hermione la fit pâlir.

Elle laissa tomber sa tête sur le mur, ce qui fit sursauter son ami.

«'mione ? Ca va ? »

Il n'eut aucune réponse sauf des marmonnements incompréhensibles.

Le blond fut au courant des dessins.

Il savait que les Gryffondors ne faisaient que courir sans prendre le temps de réfléchir mais cette preuve de stupidité fut impressionnante.

Et dire que ce n'était que ce n'était qu'un concours de circonstances qui lui redonna cette humeur machiavélique.

Il était l'élu pour servir le Lord des ténèbres, il avait une mission à accomplir.

Mais un petit imprévu lui rappela les mauvais petits plans qu'il complotait avec les autres Serpentard plus jeune, alors il ne put résister.

Il allait à la Salle-sur-Demande quand il vit la porte de la bibliothèque entrouverte.

Draco allait donc la fermer pour ne pas risquer se faire prendre quand il entendit des grognements

allait lancer un sort de silence tout se dirigeant vers l'origine de cette ignominie vocale qu'il aperçut une forme connue affalée sur un bureau.

Potter, les bras tombants de chaque côtés, profondément endormi, parlait dans son sommeil.

Le blond dut se retenir de hurler pour secouer son ennemi mais il était plus intelligent que ça.

Un livre noir attira son attention.

Il poussa la tête du brun d'un coup de coude et ouvrit à la première page pour découvrir que c'était celui de son parrain.

Draco recula et tomba sans grâce à cause des feuilles qui jonchaient le sol.

Il maudit ce Gryffondor mentalement et prit l'une des feuilles machinalement.

Le Mangemort dû se frotter l'arrière du crâne pour vérifier si il saignait.

Aucune trace de sang sur sa paume, le choc ne fut donc pas assez fort pour lui filer des hallucinations.

Il prit une autre feuille au hasard tout en se levant, et encore une autre, ce fut le même dessin.

Des traits avaient été effacés, rendant l'identité de la personne encore flou pour un inconnu mais Draco fit aussitôt le lien entre le manuel et les portraits.

Le Gryffondor faisait aussi énormément de recherches.

Mais il ne comprit pas pourquoi Potter ne le dévorait pas des yeux.

Les élèves doués d'un minimum de talent de déductions, reconnaîtrait Severus Rogue.

Peut être que Potter avait trop peur d'admirer cet homme.

Il n'eut le temps de trouver une poche pour un parchemin que des pas le firent fuir.

Draco ne voulait pas se faire prendre à cause d'une histoire pareille.

Sa Mission à cause de Potter...le comble !

Il voulut se cacher donc derrière une étagère proche de la porte pour sortir discrètement quand la personne entrerait dans la pièce mais il n'eut le temps.

Quand il vit Hermione, il sut qu'elle le réveillerait et s'ensuivrait une conversation longue.

Ce fut juste, même le papotage durait pendant des heures.

Le Serpentard était coincé.Ca ne parlait que de cette idiote de Weasley..enfin surtout Hermione..

Potter ne disait presque rien et semblait même souffrir comme le blond.

Les heures passèrent et Draco mourra d'envie d'étrangler la jeune fille quand l'heure du déjeuner arriva ainsi qu'un Ron affamé.

Ne voulant pas attirer les foudres de ce sorcier pourtant sous-doué, ils ramassèrent les parchemins dans une panique grande que la fille du trio, oublia de les redonner à son propriétaire et les plaça sans regarder sous sa robe.

Harry récupéra, quant à lui, le manuel de Severus et ils foncèrent vers la grande salle.

Pendant le déjeuner, sa Mission lui passa en travers de son esprit.

Il se réjouissait de connaître ce petit secret.

Il se demanda même, après la discussion sur Weasley, si Harry n'était pas plutôt attiré

par son parrain.

Conscient que les Gryffondor le surveillaient, il se moqua avec ses camarades de maison en lançant des petits sourires dont il avait le secret autrefois.

Au moment des cours avec son parrain, il vit Hermione anxieuse, les mains collées le long de sa robe.

Une petite idée vint à l'esprit de serait furieux si il apprendrait

que son serviteur passait son temps à refaire des sales coups.

Pourtant ce fut plus fort que chuchota un sort sans baguette qui fit tomber le parchemin

de la robe de Hermione.

Conformément à ce qu'il avait prévu, son parrain remarqua le bout de papier.

Quand le contenu du parchemin fut devant ses yeux, pour toute la classe, il fut stoïque.

Pour le Serpentard, il lut dans ses yeux, un désordre d'émotions troublant.

Il devait sûrement savoir que Potter avait en sa possession, le manuel qu'avait Severus quand il était élève à Poudlard.

Voilà pourquoi, il se dirigea vers les cachots.Même si il se fichait du Gryffondor et qu'il avait une

mission de la plus haute importance, sa curiosité prit le dessus pour la première fois de

sa vie.

Avant ça, le blond avait courut jusqu'à la salle des cours de son parrain mais il n'y était pas.

Il passa par les cachots pour rejoindre les appartements de l'aîné sans s'arrêter.

Mais quand il fallut atteindre la poignée, il hésita.

Il va sûrement l'ignorer et, pire encore, aborder le sujet de la Mission.

Il ne put réfléchir encore quand on ouvrit la porte brusquement.

«Tu vas passer encore combien de temps devant ma porte ?

-Je sais que Potter détient votre manuel et qu'il a réalisé des croquis flatteurs qui vous ressemblent.

Vous avez un exemplaire d'ailleurs.. »

Les yeux de Rogue se plissèrent dangereusement, Draco pouvait croire que l'air n'était que du plomb à ce moment là.

«Entrez. »

Toutes les fenêtres étaient à moitié fermé pouvait voir les deux canapés qui se faisaient face,

une cheminée et des étagères remplies de fioles.

Draco fit attention au lourd tapis persan comme son parrain.

Sur la table basse entre les deux canapés, le parchemin trônait ainsi qu'un verre à moitié rempli d'un liquide doré.

L'adolescent voulut en tirer profit.

«Je ne savais pas que ce dessin vous avait bouleversé à ce point...

-Draco, n'as tu pas une mission à remplir ?

-Avouez le...Je sais comment vous regardez ce stupide Gryffondor.

-Il est avec la petite Weasley et je suis trop vieux pour lui... »

Le maître des potions se tut soudainement.L'humeur diabolique des années d'enfance de Draco revint de plus belle.

«Je n'avais jamais parlé de telles choses... »

La lèvre inférieure du professeur fut prise de soubresauts.

«Harry Potter vous attire ? C'est pour ça que vous le dévorez des yeux ? »


End file.
